


Afra and Ari - a collection of works with my favourite Arcana apprentices

by SinnerForAsrian (KuroKittyPurr)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKittyPurr/pseuds/SinnerForAsrian
Summary: This is all the fanfiction I've ever written with my OC (Ari) and my girlfriend's (Afra). There's angst, and fluff, and smut, and interaction with the canon characters. Enjoy!





	1. How they met (fluff, pre-plague)

               Afra couldn’t believe she was doing that. She was not big into plants or brewing, and yet there she was, entering the huge amphitheater, a few heavy books full of plants sketches in her arms. It was all Asra’s idea, because he thought that if Afra was going to the Academy, she might as well learn something that would help them go through less trial end error when picking plants from the forest. She could understand the reason behind it, but she was far from happy – it had never been her strength, and she doubted it would become now. Still, she went up the stairs and picked a spot next to a brown haired girl.

               “Is this seat taken?”

               “No, it’s not. Let me just…” the girl answered, quickly gathering her books and stashing them in front of her. “Sorry for that. Usually no one stays there.”

               “Thank you.” Afra sat down, opened her books and looked a bit at the drawings with flowers, then suddenly said “My name’s Afra. I don’t think I’ve presented myself.”

               The other girl offered her a shy smile, then replied. “My name is Ari. Nice to meet you, Afra.”

               They would have, maybe, talked more, if the teacher didn’t enter the room. She had a clear voice, that could be heard from everywhere, and Afra wondered if it was the effect of a spell. The lesson was engaging, and Afra found herself being sad when it ended. The brown haired girl smiled and said goodbye, and Afra left – it was her last class for the day.

               The way through the city and then the forest to the hut she was sharing with Asra and Muriel was short. She wondered what the two of them had been up to all day, hoping that they had already cooked. Her mind was wandering, not really paying attention to anything, admiring the green and golden sparks of light that made their way through the trees. At last, she saw one of Asra’s protection spells, hanging on a lower branch of a tree. She was close. She starting walking faster, the books seeming heavier and heavier with every step. She could see the door. A few more steps, and she’d…

               “Uff!” she heard, as a massive silhouette appeared in her face. Big arms covered her shoulders as Muriel instinctually hugged her. “Why are you hurrying? Is someone following you?”

               “No, nothing of the sort. I’m just very tired and can’t wait to eat. Is there food?”

               “Asra just sent me to chop more logs. See if there’s anything you can grab before dinner,” the huge man told her, before heading towards the back of the hut, where his axe was.

               Afra went inside. The only room was warm and smelled like herbs and food. Asra greeted her with a smile and helped her put her bag on the floor.  
               “How was today?”

               “It was… not boring. The course you made me take up… it might not be that horrible. The teacher is interesting.”

               Asra stirred in the pot and laughed. “I told you you’ll like it.”

               “I don’t like it yet. But I might end up liking it.”

               The evening was calm. They ate, then Muriel began sculpting a little figurine of Inanna. With Faust hugging Asra, Afra couldn’t help but miss Bahay. She knew he was still alive, because she would have felt him if he died, but he was too far to be able to communicate. She missed him a lot. Sometimes, if she was lucky, she was able to feel him down their connection, a brief moment of love and longing. She hadn’t seen him in too much time, and she didn’t know where to find him.

               Shaking her head, she decided to focus on something else, so she began fidgeting with the tarot deck. After so many years, it felt like a friend in her hands. She shuffled the cards with tenacity, her fingers twisting the deck at times. It felt so natural – so she was extremely surprised to see The Lovers fall out of her hands and onto the ground. The two snakes seemed to look straight into her soul for a second, and then, nothing.

               “How strange,” she thought, trying to hear their soothing voice. Nothing came from them.

               She put the deck back in its place and curled up in the bed near the massive wolf. Inanna gently licked her cheek, and then went back to sleep. Afra fell asleep carried by the murmurs from her brother and her friend’s conversation that reached her ears.

               Days were going one after the other with amazing speed. Sometimes she barely had time to sleep, buried in projects and half finished essays. Other times she came home and had nothing to do but sleep, eat and enjoy the company her friends offered. The girl from her herbology and potions class sometimes crossed her mind – she was cute and seemed nice, yet they never really talked more than greeting each other or sometimes asking for notes. Then, one day, the teacher grouped them together for a project. They had to make a brew that would help the one who drank it be able to remember their dreams in the morning, and she was going to grade them by comparing them with each other.

               “It’s nice to finally have a reason to talk to you,” Afra said as they were gathering their things.

               “Oh? I didn’t think you’d actually… want to talk to me,” the other witch blushed.

               “Why not? You seem nice. I don’t really have friends around here, I just entered the Academy this year.”

               “Oh, you’ll love it. It’s my second year here. Everything gets really wild around Yule and then that’s how it stays all year long, you’ll see. Back to our sheep, do you have any ideas for the project?”  
               “Barely,” Afra admitted, “but I’ll study tonight. How and where do we meet?”

               “My homeroom is the Charms workshop. I’ll be there tomorrow all day, I have to work on another project. Maybe we can have lunch together and discuss?”

               ‘That would be great. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

               That night, she and Asra studied her books and made lists of possible combinations. Asra was just a little better at it because of his intuition, but he didn’t know as many plants as Afra did, so they were working slowly. Muriel had to make sure the two witches didn’t sleep on the floor, so when they dozed off, he picked both of them and placed them in the bed. Careful, he then picked Afra’s books and lists and put them back in her bag, knowing that she was going to be hurried the next morning.

               Afra found Ari in the Charms workshop, where she said she would be. There was paint on her hands and her nose, and in front of her were wooden beads and cotton strings.

               “Oh, hey there. Come on in. I have a little bit more than expected to do, and then I have to clean up. I won’t be long, though. You can tell me what you thought about.”

               “I thought that a mix of Valerian Root or Sagebrush, chamomile and rose would work well.”

               “Why rose?” Ari lifted her eyebrows, her hands skillfully doing intricate shapes with beads and strings.”

               “I… like roses? Nobody said all the plants we use have to be useful.”

               Ari laughed, tied a last knot on her charm and wiped her hands on a kerchief already stained with paint.

               “No, nobody said that. I would say that Valerian root is a good idea, and I would use that and Mugwort instead of Sagebrush. The chamomile is an interesting choice – but what if we replaced it with rosemary? It will have nearly the same relaxation effect, but it also stimulates memory.”

               “You… seem to know a lot of things about plants,” Afra said, a little wide eyed.

               “I have been taking this course since I started the Academy. I guess I just always liked making tea. Where do you want to eat? I usually eat in the school’s canteen.”

               “I ate here a few times too, but there’s a certain merchant in the market that sells amazing food and I prefer going there.”

               “It’s a deal, then. Let’s go.”


	2. Moving in together (fluff, pre-plague)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have been friends for a year now, and spend a lot of time together. Before the new Academy semester starts, Ari invites Afra to live together with her. A few weeks later, Afra comes up with the idea to make a magic shop on the first floor. They eventually start getting known around the town.

               It was with just a few days before the new semester started when Ari managed to meet Afra again and propose that they moved in together.

               “I know this might come out as weird or selfish, but I live alone in a huge house since my aunt died and I know you told me you’re living with your brother and your friend in a one room hut outside the city. I would really like to have you as a roommate, but if you don’t want that’s fine too. I just, uhm, wanted to ask you.”

               Afra looked at her friend with curious eyes before answering. “I’ll think about it. I need to talk to my brother first. I don’t think he will be against it, but just in case. Thank you for asking me. I’ll… see you tomorrow at noon in our garden, to tell you?”

               “That would be great,” Ari answered with a smile on her lips. “We can then have lunch in the city, if you’d like. It’s on me.”

               Afra giggled and agreed, then left. On the way to their hut, she considered the option. She didn’t really allow herself to think about it before, but it was appealing. She liked Ari, more than just as a friend, yet she didn’t seem to be able to make her notice. Maybe if they spent more time together she would be able to make her see.

               “I’m home,” she announced as she opened the heavy door. Muriel was nowhere to be seen, but Asra was painting. “Are you trying again to paint a tarot deck?”

               “Yes. It’s a little difficult, as I have not yet met all the Arcana and if I don’t paint them right they refuse to actually speak to me. I think I managed to get right The Hierophant this time, but The Fool is still causing me trouble.”

               “Have you thought about not painting him? I have a feeling that he would like that.”

               “It’s… an idea worth considering. You seem to have something else on your mind though,” Asra replied, putting his brushes down and looking at his sister.

               “Uh, yeah, I actually want to talk about something. Ari… asked me if I want to live with her. She has a nice house, and her aunt recently passed away. Two bedrooms, a very rustic kitchen, a living room,  a bathing room connected to the water system…”

               “You want to go.” Asra said, not as much of a question as it was an observation. “Then go. You deserve to be happy. Didn’t you tell me that you liked her?”

               “Yeah, but… I don’t want to leave you and Muriel alone. I… I love you, I’m not sure I can stand being away from you.”

               “Oh, Afra…” He got up and hugged her tight. “We love you too, but we’ll manage to survive without you too. And I think Ari might be able to take better care of you than we can now – she seems to be a very nice person. I’m still waiting for you to allow me to meet her.”

               The girl blushed and laughed softly. “She wants to meet you too. It just never seems to be the right time, and I keep inventing excuses. Maybe at the Masquerade this year, if you get yourself a nice costume.”

               Asra laughed. “Then I should start working now, to make sure it’s suitable for your desires and I get to meet the girl who makes my sister so happy.”

               Afra blushed more and hid her face in his shoulder. “Thank you, brother. For always putting me first.”

               “That’s what siblings are for, be them adopted ones. Come on. I should help you pack your things.”

               She did not own many things, and most of them were books she had collected since she had started going to the Academy. She made a mental note that she would either need to get herself a few more tools or ask Ari if she could use hers, because many of the ones she was using were Asra’s. She was surprised to see how many books she had compared to her clothes and personal objects – out of which the most priced was a little statue of her familiar, carved by Muriel. Whenever she was holding it, she felt as if Bahay was a little closer.

               “Where are you leaving?” Muriel asked when he saw her things lined near the wall.

               After she told him the story, he frowned. “I don’t like the idea that you’ll be far. Take care. Visit often,” the huge man told her while pulling her into a bear hug.

               “When will you be moving out?” Asra asked, putting a last journal on top of the stacks of books.

               “Probably the day after tomorrow.”

               “Then we should celebrate tonight. Muriel, bring that honey wine. I’ll make some rabbit stew,” he said, a smile on his lips. “I shouldn’t let my sister leave without celebratory dinners. Tomorrow we’ll have pie, if I manage to find enough vegetables in the garden.”

               “Asra, you shouldn’t-“

               “Not a word, Afra. I want to have these memories with you,” he said, before going outside to bring water for the stew.

               They spent a nice evening together, and the next day Ari was very happy to hear that Afra wanted to move in with her. She offered to help, but Afra politely refused, saying that she’ll be there with all her things the following morning. Their lunch was good, and after eating they walked through the city. When Afra finally returned home, she was welcomed by the smell of meat and vegetables pie. Inanna nearly knocked her down when she entered the house, ripping an amused smile from Muriel.

               “It’s our last day together, huh? Then we should make it memorable,” the man said before picking Afra up and spinning with her in his arms. She let out a yelp of surprise and then laughed, the sound of her joy filling Asra’s heart with love.  

They were awake until the break of dawn, when Asra and Muriel fell asleep. She kissed their foreheads goodbye and wrote them a note with her new address, then enchanted her things to float after her. Ari answered at the first knock on the door and smiled.

               “I wasn’t expecting you so early.”

               “I didn’t sleep,” Afra explained. “We had a… goodbye party, I guess.”

               “Then maybe we should have a welcome party too. After you get some sleep, that is. But now come in, I’ll show you the room… the rooms. Do you want to have your own room, or would it be too sudden of a transition?”

               “I… I would very much like staying with you, if that’s fine for you too.”

               “It’s fine. The bed is big enough,” she said and started climbing the stairs. “I just need to empty some shelves for you.”

               The room was full of light and smelled like incense. In the middle, a huge bed nearly covered in pillows of all shades of purple, pink and golden. Matching curtains hanged open by the windows, and a few wooden shelves were cluttered with books, magic tools and souvenirs. Ari quickly emptied a few of them for Afra, then helped her arrange her books.

               “I’m really glad you accepted to be my roommate. I have been thinking about asking you for a while now.”

               “Really? Why?” Afra asked, stashing her last books on the shelves.

               “I like you as a person, and I like spending time with you. Come on, I’ll show you the wardrobe now. That one is already empty. And then I’ll let you sleep, you seem to need it.”

               As Ari expected, her friend fell asleep the moment she laid her head on the pillow. While preparing lunch, she wondered how was her life going to change – to live with the girl she was in love with, the girl that seemed to only treat her like a friend. Maybe things were going to change once they became closer; or maybe they weren’t. She was decided to enjoy whatever came her way.

               The school year started and the two of them got closer and closer. One day Afra suggested that they made the living room into a magic shop and the ground bedroom into their new living room.

               “That’s a brilliant idea. As soon as we think about what furniture to have there, we’re building it. I know some guys in my crafts class that will be happy to help,” Ari said, her eyes lit by a strange flame. “Bring some paper and let’s discuss.”

               “No more homework for tonight?”

               “No more homework for tonight. Tomorrow is not a course day anyway, so we can stay up all night and plan.”

               And they did. Morning found them nearly asleep above the desks, and that was when they decided to lay down and sleep. Barely two weeks later, their shop was ready to be opened.


	3. Afri first time (fluff and smut, pre-plague)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afra and Ari have been living together in the shop for a while and dating. One lazy morning, they start kissing and decide to go beyond making out and caressing each other.

               The morning sun threw golden rays through the bedroom’s windows. Lazily, Ari opened her eyes and sat on her side to look at Afra. She was still sleeping, her hair reflecting the light, her skin having a rich shine. She could barely believe that they had been dating for so many weeks now – it still felt just as new as the first time they had kissed. As Ari was staring, a smile on her face, Afra’s white lashes fluttered open.

               “Ari?”

               “Good morning, beautiful.”

               The magician blushed softly and smiled. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

               “I always sleep well with you by my side.”

               “You’re such a charmer. I’d bet you learnt how to flirt before you learnt how to walk,” Afra giggled and snuggled closer to her lover.

               With a smile, Ari leaned in and kissed her bare shoulder. “You know I can’t hold back when it comes to you, Afra. Oh? Why are you shivering?”

               “I just… really like it when you kiss me.”

               With a smile, Ari kissed her jaw and then down her neck. “That’s nice, because I really like kissing you.”

               Encouraged by her shivers and shy caresses, Ari bit gently on Afra’s neck, then kissed down her collarbone and until her shoulder. “It really feels wonderful to be with you, you know? We’ve been friends for so long, I feel so calm whenever I’m with you,” she said, and bit the inside of her elbow.

               “I’m really happy to be with you too, Ari. And I’m glad it still feels like we’re also friends.”

               The girl giggled and kissed her friend’s wrist, then each of her fingers and her palm, making Afra blush. “You always treat me so nice.”

               “You deserve to be treated nice, Afra. Don’t let anyone convince you otherwise,” Ari said, then kissed her softly. Afra’s blush intensified, and Ari smiled. “I’m glad to know that I can make you feel good.”

               “You could make me feel more than just that,” the white haired magician said with a spark in her eyes.

               Ari giggled as she pushed off the blankets, revealing their half naked bodies, and caressed Afra’s stomach. “I love it when you use that voice with me,” she murmured and leaned in for a kiss.

               They always made out in a way that made their hearts beat faster, each kiss just as new as the one before, their tongues still wondering at the taste of each other. Ari’s hands wandered up, and she covered Afra’s breasts with her palms, earning a satisfied sigh in return. Under Ari’s lips, Afra seemed to melt, little purrs escaping her throat as they kissed, Ari’s fingers gently massaging the soft chest underneath. She then kissed down Afra’s neck, stopping between her breasts  to smile, and then covering one of her nipples with her mouth. Afra’s fingers tangled in Ari’s hair, and she started whispering sweet things as Ari teased her chest. A little bite here, another lick here, she seemed to know exactly how to push all the buttons that made Afra shiver with desire.

               “Ari… I want to touch you too.”

               “Then just do it, sweetie,” Ari answered and kissed her nose.

               Within a heartbeat, Afra had flipped them over and was standing above Ari, her gaze trying to memorize all the soft spots that could be teased, kissed, pinched, loved. “You are so beautiful. I can never stop looking at you.”

               “I’d tell you to not stop looking then, but I really want you to kiss me,” Ari whispered, her cheeks flushed pink.

               With a smirk, Afra did exactly that – kissed her until they were both breathless, her hand caressing Ari’s bare side, and when they ran out of air, she pressed her lips on Ari’s neck and bit gently. Her lover seemed to melt under her touches, and she run her hands lovingly all over her upper body before pressing her lips above a nipple and biting. She giggled at Ari’s silent whimper, and instead of sucking on her nipple, she nibbled on her chest again.

               “Afra, please… you know I can’t take it when you tease me in the morning.”

               The witch chuckled and just covered her lover’s nipple with her mouth and stroked with her tongue, smiling at the happy sound that filled her ears. She did it again, and the sound was heard again, louder this time. Her mouth moved on the other nipple, her hands caressing Ari’s bare thighs. The caress earned her a shiver, and she settled better between her lover’s legs. She let go of the soft breast and kissed down the white stomach, and Ari shuddered. Afra went lower and lower, pressing kisses on Ari’s thighs and nibbling at their insides. Her fingers gently brushed over the thin undergarments. “Would you mind if I…”

               “You can take them off,” Ari whispered and smiled, her fingers twisting Afra’s hair. “I think… I think I want to go all the way with you,” she said, a deeper blush coloring her cheeks.

               “Are you sure? We can wait. I’m not going anywhere.”

               “Yes, I am sure. I want to do it. I… you mean so much to me, Afra. And I trust you. I know you’ll take care of me.”

                 Afra blushed and pulled the material off, leaving Ari bare in the morning light. “You’re so beautiful.”

               Ari blushed even more and bit her lip, her  fingers tangling more in her lover’s hair. Afra kissed her thighs one more time, then touched her core with the tip of a finger. She let Ari get used to the intimate touch before doing anything more, simply settling for gentle strokes. She found the little bundle of nerves soon enough and caressed it shyly, then with more courage. She was dying to taste Ari, but she knew it wasn’t the time yet, so she just touched her, her hands gentle and sure. She built the tension up, and then slipped a finger inside, soon followed by another. Ari moaned in surprise, then pleasure.

               “You feel so soft and so warm… I’d love to touch you until your whole body feels like you’re floating.”

               “Then… do it.”

               Afra just smiled and kissed her thigh before pressing her mouth on her lover’s wet core, her fingers caressing a sensible spot inside as her tongue moved in lazy circles. When Ari tried to push her hips closer, she held her steady, never ceasing the slow movements. Warm shudders of pleasure swept through Ari’s body, but Afra managed to keep her nearly on the edge for a long time. With a rougher stroke, she earned a surprised sigh from Ari. “A-Afra, I think I’m gonna cum. Oh, gods…”

The girl covered her face with her hands as all the warmth in her body intensified and her muscles spasmed, but Afra was there to hold her, hands on her hips. After the spasming stopped, Afra buried her face between Ari’s thighs and stroked with her tongue, tasting the love that had spilled, and then settled next to Ari. Without a second thought, the girl pressed their lips together and kissed Afra deeply, wrapping her arms around her waist. “I feel so…” her stomach grumbled.

               “Hungry?” Afra teased with a smile.  
               “Wonderful. Happy. In love. But hungry too, I guess,” she chuckled.

               “Then let’s feed you. And then, if you still feel like it, we can come back here and love each other a little more.”


	4. Ari patching Afra up (fluff, pre-plague)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari and Afra have been to a bar and wen a person started harassing Ari, Afra stepped up and punched the mf. After a bit of fighting, she scared him off, but got her knuckles bruised and her lip broken. Ari drags her home to patch her up.

               “Did you really have to punch him hard enough to pull a tooth out?” Ari asked, worry clear in her voice as she cut strips of clean linen. “You bruised both your hands… and they broke your lip! Does your cheek still hurt?”

               “Ari, I told you a hundred times already, I’m alright. Are you okay? Did they touch you much before I got there? I’m so sorry I was that far from you…”

               “You know I could have busted them to ash in a second, right?” sparks of magic flickered on the witch’s fingertips, white electricity crackling in the air before dispersing.

               “I guess I might have gotten a little hot headed there…” Afra sighed and clenched her fists, yelping at the sharp pain the movement brought.

               “Don’t do that! You have bruises all over, and your bones might be misplaced too. Give me your hands,” Ari ordered, her voice firm but warm.

               Afra stretched her hands out, and Ari gently examined both of them, her fingers tapping on the darkening skin and checking the bones underneath. Without a warning, she pulled Afra’s ring finger and made it snap back into place. A high pitched grumble left Afra’s lips, shortly followed by a curse.

               “You could have at least warned me.”

               “I’m sorry. I thought it was better if I didn’t. But the rest seems to be in as good condition as it gets,” Ari reassured and started applying an ointment on her lip and knuckles, then wrapped her hands in the clean linen. “This should do. Can you move your fingers?”

               Afra tried to clench her fist and release, winching at the pain. “It’s not… pleasant.”

               “Then maybe… next time… don’t hit people with your bare hands, what do you say?”

               “I guess… I could try that, yes.”

               They looked at each other for a second, Afra seated on a low chair, Ari kneeling in front of her, strips of linen and the jar of ointment still on the floor, and then Afra’s stomach grumbled.

               “Hungry? Let’s see what we could make and feed you. What say about some potatoes with egg? You know, the ones we make when we’re lazy, but want more than scrambled eggs?”

               “Sounds good. Could you… make some tea too? I doubt I can properly make it myself now…”

               “Of course I can, sweetie. You sit down on that chair and talk to me about something. I saw you were reading a new novel?”

               As Ari was cooking, Afra told her everything about the story she was reading. The more se talked, the more she leaned over the table, her elbows and arms supporting her weight. Her eyes were bright and excited, and Ari nodded at every sentence. After they ate, they retreated to the bedroom.

               “Are you tired?” Ari asked as she slipped under the covers and laid her head on Afra’s shoulder.

               “Not really. Are you?”

               “No.”

               Afra’s fingers found their way in Ari’s hair, and the later sighed happily. “I should thank you for today. For stepping up for me. Although… it wasn’t really clever, and I could have done it myself too, I still appreciate it.”

               “You’re welcome. And yeah, you’re right, it wasn’t really clever. I was just so… mad that someone would touch you like that when you clearly didn’t want them to. I just couldn’t keep myself from it. “

               “I would have done the same,” Ari whispered and rolled on top of Afra, resting her hands on each side of her lover’s head. “It’s just… I want to take care of you. And I know you want to do the same. I’m really happy we’re together,” she continued, leaning in and gently pressing her lips on Afra’s.

               Her lover’s fingers cupped her cheeks and pulled her closer, their lips brushing against each other in a slow kiss before Afra slipped her tongue inside Ari’s mouth, deepening the kiss. When Ari broke the kiss, they were both breathless, their eyes wide.

               “I just wanna hold you close and lay my head on you. I wanna… I want you to play with my hair, I wanna feel your arms around me, tonight and forever. I love you, Afra.”

               With a tender smile, Afra tucked her lover’s hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. “Then let’s do it, because I want that too.”


	5. 1 year anniversary (fluff, pre-plague)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari and Afra have been dating for a year and it’s time to celebrate. They go to a kinda fancy restaurant with a nice view over the city and throw each other sappy looks over their food, flirt and hold hands.

               “When did you say we have to be there?”

               “In about an hour and a half, darling. Do you want help with your hair?”

               “Oh, yes, _please,_ ” Afra nearly begged and sat down on a stool.

               Ari picked up the hairbrush and moved her fingers through Afra’s hair. “I know I shouldn’t brush it, because it’s curly, but I’m going to braid it and I need to brush it for that.”

               “You do your thing. You know you deal with my hair better than I myself do.”

               Ari’s fingers worked steadily, untangling knots and fixing little curls, fixing everything in place with a little bit of hair wax that she warmed in her hands. “Here you go. You look mesmerizing,” she whispered, placing a kiss on her lover’s cheek.

               “You look beautiful too. You always do. But the purple dress fits you extra good.”

               “You don’t look so bad in lilac either. Shall we?”

               A carriage was already waiting for them outside. “You overdid yourself this time, Ari,” Afra giggled and climbed inside, then stretched her hand out to help her lover up.

               “You deserve the best. I haven’t been saving up for nothing. I want you to feel like a princess tonight.”

               “I feel like a princess every day, with you,” the white haired witch said and leaned in for a kiss.

               The carriage took them through the city to one of the fancier areas and dropped them off in front of an elegant building with tall windows and a lot of tables.

               “This looks… incredible. Thank you for bringing me here,” Afra said, her eyes wide at the way the lights sparked through the crystals.

               A woman in a stiff uniform led them to their table. Food had been ordered when they first made their reservation, so they had nothing left to do besides look around and at each other. “What are you thinking about?” Ari reached over the table to hold Afra’s hand.

               “It’s just… this place is really beautiful. And I’m happy to be here with you.”

               They smiled to each other. Everything still seemed incredible. The way they met, their friendship, moving in, their first dates, the way they felt every time they were together. Their ankles interlaced under the table and smiles bloomed on their faces.

               “I’m happy to be here with you too. Thank you for sticking around even when I was insecure.”

               The times when Ari doubted Afra’s love were not yet that far behind. The times when she thought that everything was going to disappear at some point, that it was just a thing that was going to pass, that Afra was going to find someone better. The times when each “I love you” could not be believed, had to be doubted and doubted.

               “Are you still insecure?”

               “No,” the answer came after a short pause. “I know you love me. Just as I do. You prove it daily.”

               Their fingers tightened on each other, and their eyes lingered.

               “Your food, my ladies,” the woman in stiff clothes came. “Wine?”

               Ari raised her eyebrows to Afra, who looked up at the waitress. “For tonight, yes. Rose. Sweet. Just a bottle.”

               “Of course.”

               The night continued with smiles, blushed cheeks, flirting and a whole lot of gentle touches. Their eyes were filled with love as they talked about their school projects and dreams. Late at night, the carriage returned to pick them up and take them home. They held hands the whole way back, Ari’s head rested on Afra’s shoulder. The gentle caress on her shoulder soon became more lingering, teasing, fingers slipping in the corsage of her dress and slightly groping her chest.

               “So you like this dress as much as I do?”

               “I’ll like it even more on our bedroom floor,” Afra whispered, her voice filled with promises.

               The carriage stopped in front of the shop. The streets were quiet as they walked to the door and entered the shop, the dark warm and welcoming.

               They didn’t make it to the bedroom.


	6. Ropes are fun (fluff and smut, pre-plague)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari finds an erotica book between Afra’s things and looks through it. She especially stares at the sketches with people tied up, and decides to ask Afra about it. Afra decides to learn how to do the knots, gets some materials and one day surprises Ari with it.

               “Clutter, clutter everywhere,” Ari mumbled, a laundry basket rested on her hip. “I can’t believe I’ll use my free day to put back all the things Afra left everywhere. I love that woman, but she’s a freaking mess,” she kept talking to herself as she put the laundry on the dryer. After finishing that chore, she entered the house and started sorting through the things that were thrown around every room. At times, she would mutter in distress to herself: “I have been looking for this everywhere! Who left it _here_?”

               When she finally reached the bedroom, she was tired and already wondering where Afra was. She had said she had a school project to work for and that she would be back a bit after lunch, but it was nearly dinner time and Ari hadn’t heard a word from her. She sat on the floor and started sorting through the piles of clothes, books, journals and magic tools both her and Afra had scattered everywhere. “I’m becoming so sloppy since I started living with this adorable mess of a human…” she groaned, piling books on top of the desk and folding clothes. When she picked up a pile off a chair, a tiny book bound in red leather slipped on the floor and opened, revealing sketches of women wearing revealing or no clothes at all. Her eyes widened at the sight, and she put the pile back on the chair. She reached for the book and turned its pages. Hundreds of sketches of men and women in intimate moments, some of them ink, some of them pencils, some black and white and some a splatter of color. She put the book on the bed and hoped she would have time to look through it after she finished cleaning.

               With Afra still being late, she settled in bed and picked up the book. She couldn’t stop but marvel at the beauty of the sketches, how they were so accurate and intimate, how all of them looked like veritable pieces of art. She wondered where did Afra get it from, but not for a second did she question why.   
               The book was split in more parts, each of them centered around a certain kind of drawings. Some where with people being alone, some were with couples of all kinds. When she saw the first drawing with a woman bound in red ropes, her eyes covered with a dark scarf, her interest arose. She knew it was a thing, but had never had any direct contact with it. She stared at the drawings, analyzing every detail, from the way the knots were made to the faces of the people tied up, and she felt butterflies arise in her stomach.   
               When she heard the entrance door open, she closed the book and put it on the nightstand. “Afra? Is that you?” She got up and went with soft steps downstairs, where she found Afra looking around.

               “Did you really use your free day to put everything in order here?”

               “… Yes?”

               “Ari, you human without a social life. Don’t you have friends or something? It was so sunny outside, you could have at least gone for a walk!”

               “I just forgot to make any plans and didn’t really feel like going out alone. And the house really needed some cleaning.”

               “… I’m cooking tonight. You should get some rest.”

               “I wanna stay with you.”

               “Fine, but you’re not allowed to help.”

               “Sounds fair enough. I hope you’re cooking rice.”

               “I guess I could… it’s been a while. Is the apple juice cider yet? No? Then can you pour us some? I feel like having something sweet, today felt so tiring. I missed you,” she finished, and pulled Ari in her arms.

               The shorter girl smiled and hugged her back. “I missed you too. Now let’s get that food.”

               As Afra was cooking, the kitchen filled with the smell of her favorite spices. Ari sipped her cider and thought about the best way to bring up her curiosity about the book she had found. The more she thought about it, the more words seemed to mix up in her brain, so she just waited and waited. After her stomach was full, she finally felt relaxed to talk about it.

               “Hey, while I was cleaning the room, I found that sketch book. You know, the one with… uhmm… people.”

               “And did you like it?” Afra asked with a smirk.

               “I… I actually did. I was curious… about the rope things. Would you want to… try that with me?”

               “I… If you want, of course. But I need to learn more about it first.”

               “It’s no hurry. I just… wanted to talk to you about it. I’d… I’d like to trust you like that.”

               Afra smiled and grabbed her hand over the table. “I’d love to give you the opportunity too”

 

* * *

 

 

               Afra spent the next few weeks learning. She bought a book about knots and a rope, and she even took some classes to make sure she didn’t hurt Ari. She made sure her roommate didn’t find out about it – she wanted it all to be a surprise.   
               She picked a night before day without any courses to bring it up again, and couldn’t help but smile when Ari accepted without a second thought. She held her lover’s hand and they both went to the bedroom, where Afra revealed the bright red rope she had bought.

               “I… don’t promise I’m going to be great at it, but I hope I’ll be good enough for you to like it. I’ll stop whenever you want me to, okay?”

               “I know, and I love you,” Ari answered and kissed her lover.

               Their hearts fluttered, it was all just as new as the first time. Afra’s hands ran over Ari’s body and helped her undress, barely breaking the kiss for her shirt to come off. “How much? How much do you wanna do while you’re tied, Ari?”

               Her voice was warm and a little rough, and Ari felt warm shivers through her body. “All of it. I want to do everything that goes through your mind.”

               So Afra kissed her again and when all her clothes were on the floor, she gently pushed her on the bed and grabbed the rope. “I’ll start by binding your hands back, so turn around. Tell me if anything hurts.”

               As Ari turned around, her hair covered her face, and Afra tucked it behind her ear. She caressed her wrists and brought them together, and started working with the rope. The cotton felt soft in her hands, and after she made sure Ari’s hands were bound properly, she placed a kiss at the base of her lover’s neck. “How does this feel?” she asked and kept kissing down her spine. The only answer she got was a muffled pleasure sound, and she smiled. “Then I’ll bind your hands closer to your body now,” she announced, and with a last caress she grabbed the rope and started knotting again. At times, her hands trembled, but she hid it with soft touches on Ari’s stomach and arms, and whenever she got too frustrated about failed knots, she would lean in for kisses. Bit by bit, she covered her lover’s body in a beautiful web, and stopped to admire her work.

               “You look so beautiful like this. Is it okay if I tie your legs now?”

               Ari just looked at her and nodded, a pink blush covering her cheeks as she bit her lip. Blushing too, Afra grabbed the rope again and restrained her legs, binding them bent and away from each other. With a sigh, she tied the last knot and glanced for a long moment.

               “I wish I could keep this image of you forever, Ari. You look so… trustful. Happy.”

               “I am both these things,” the girl answered and closed her eyes. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she took in the sensation of being so vulnerable in front of the most important in her life, and a smile appeared on her lips.

               Afra leaned in again and kissed her slowly, her fingers wandering through the eyes of the web. She kissed through each of them, then pressed her lips around one of Ari’s nipples. Being bound seemed to make her even more sensitive, and a low sound made its way out. Afra teased it, biting and sucking, until Ari whimpered with lust.

               “I’m here, my love. I promise I’ll take good care of you,” Afra whispered as she moved her mouth over the other nipple and licked it.

               Her fingers found their way up Ari’s thigh and brushed against her wet vulva, then slipped in. The action made the girl moan, and Afra bit her nipple as she mover her fingers.

               “See? I keep my promises,” she teased and kissed down her stomach, then pressed her lips over the already throbbing clit.

               Her tongue stroked confidently, and Ari shivered and tossed. Afra’s hand held her hips in place as she moved her tongue in circles, her fingers touching that spot inside that always made Ari push her hips closer. _More more more more more,_ her body seemed to sing as Afra tasted it, her tongue covered with the love Ari was spilling. When she slipped a third finger inside, Ari shuddered and whispered silently. “Oh, yes…” seemed to have become her prayer for the night. Afra just smiled and kept going, her fingers and tongue knowing exactly what to do to bring her lover on the verge of ecstasy. When the orgasm came, she tasted it all, her hand grasping Ari’s hip, holding her steady as she spasmed and spasmed. She kissed her until the spasming stopped, then raised herself and licked her lips with a smirk. “Can I kiss you now?”

               Ari just nodded, her cheeks red as she looked at her lover. Afra couldn’t help but notice how her green eyes were shining, focused on her as if she was a blessing. She kissed her lover gently, then whispered. “Let me untie you now.” 

               Her hands worked fast and soon, Ari was free to move again. Afra bit her lip and frowned at the sight of the marks that remained on her lover’s skin. “Does it hurt?”

               “Nothing  you ever did to me ever hurt me, Afra. You always make me feel amazing. Now come here and let me hold you.”

               “Too tired for more, my love?”

               “Way too tired. But I’m never too tired to hold you in my arms and tell you how great you are,” she whispered and kissed her lover, pulling her closer and tangling their legs together.  


	7. Dying (angst, mid-plague)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari and Afra have been taken to the Lazaret and have fever. They share a single bed and are really scared. 
> 
> tw: burning alive

 

Minutes.

Hours.

Days.

They didn't know when was the last time they had seen the sun.

Didn't know when was the last time they had seen Asra, or Julian, or Nadia.

Barely remembered who all those people were.

Barely remembered who they themselves were.

The fever had been growing more and more, driving their bodies weak and their minds insane. When the sextons and plague doctors had come for them, they barely put up a fight. They knew. It had been their choice to stay and help, and contacting the plague was a risk they had accepted taking.

But now, in the narrow bed, their bodies thrown carelessly on top of each other, they couldn't even contemplate their choices, their minds already half gone.

"Afra?" Ari asked, searching for the other apprentice's hand. "Are you awake?"

Through the fog of the fever, the other apprentice squeezed Ari's hand and whispered. "Yes, I am awake."

"Is there... is there light here? Can you see anything?" Ari asked, worry clearly audible in her voice.

Afra struggled to focus. She could make out the shapes of the furniture around, the iron beds and the moans of the other sick citizens. At last, she found the source of the light - a single torch on the wall, near the heavy entrance door. "Yeah, there is a torch," she mumbled, her mind already half gone again.

"I... I can't see anything," Ari hiccuped. "I can't see anything. I can't see you. Have I gone blind?" she asked, her eyes wide, trying to catch some light, and the rubbed her face.

Afra blinked the fever away and frowned, studying Ari's eyes. Their sclera was a sickish red and the irises a milky white, barely a trace of the green they used to be. She swallowed hard, not knowing what to tell Ari, but she seemed to just know. Huge droplets of tears mixed with blood started coming out of her eyes, dripping in their already dirty clothes. Afra couldn't do anything but hold her - there was nothing to be said to the dying. She started humming a lullaby, tears chocking her voice, Ari's shaking hurting her more than any physical injury.

"I am here, I am with you," Afra began murmuring like a prayer, until Ari stopped crying and fell asleep, her breath heavy.

Tormented by hallucinations, Afra couldn't sleep. She felt Ari's strong flinch, but assumed it was only a nightmare, so she brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. She didn't notice how the body grew stiffer and stiffer, colder and colder. She just hugged it and fell asleep.

When she woke up, it was hot. So, so hot. Smoke was filling her lungs and stinging her eyes, and she was buried under so many other bodies. Filled with terror, she looked around, and only managed to see Ari's hand, fingers covered with rings, before feeling it. The pain. Hot, cold, excruciating, eating through her body like acid as the flames were growing brighter and brighter. She screamed, wishing that someone would come and take her from all that pain, knowing that no one will. She screamed, and screamed, all her thoughts blurred and eaten by the pain, a pain so great she could have never imagined it. Her vocal chords broke from the violence of her shouts, and she was left with nothing but salty streams furrowing her cheeks.

At the end of the day, no one would even remember them.


	8. How they fell in love again (fluff, post-plague)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being revived by Asra, Ari and Afra were unable to remember anything. They woke up side by side in a bed, fingers brushing, and after suspiciously looking at each other and around, they held hands tightly, like some scared animals. Eventually, Asra comes up and finds them awake, looking at him with both fearful and curious eyes. He manages to approach them and he hugs them tight. They’re startled, but then hug him too. He tries to talk to them and they understand just partially, but cannot answer. While learning everything again, they become very close to each other, developing some sense of protectiveness. Eventually, when they learn how to be human again, their animalic love evolves into something more. Ari is the more assertive one, while Afra always wants to protect Ari.

               She slowly become aware of her surroundings. A silent buzz was reaching her ears. There was no movement. Something soft was touching her skin, and somewhere near her she could feel another warm body. When she opened her eyes, she saw dozens of purples, pinks and threads of light. She moved her eyes over her surroundings. She couldn’t name any of the objects, but she felt as if she was supposed to know them. At last, she looked at the body next to her. Golden skin, fluffy white hair and a horrible scar covering one of her eyes. She knew, instinctually, that the body next to her was a female body, just like hers was. For a second, she wondered what importance that had. She leaned in to study the other woman’s face. Long white lashes, full lips, high cheekbones… she supposed the woman was pretty. What even was pretty?

               With a flutter of lashes, violet eyes looked deeply into hers. Startled, the first woman nearly jumped back. She and the other woman stared at each other, then the violet eyes moved around the room. At last, they settled into a glare fight again, trying to figure out each other’s intentions. Their bodies steady, ready to fight or flight, they stared for a long while before finally relaxing. They held their hands tight and waited. For what? They didn’t know.

               The shadows were long when a white head appeared in the door. A pair of eyes, as violet as the second woman’s, widened in surprise when noticing the two silhouettes leaning against the pillows and holding hands. “Ari! Afra! You’re awake!” He made a few steps towards them, but the white haired woman snarled, protectively covering the other one with her body. The intruder backed off, seeming disturbed and confused. He and the woman stared at each other, trying to understand. “A… Afra? Do you... do you not remember me?” he asked, his voice broken. “Ari? You… you don’t remember me either, do you?”

               He seemed on the edge of collapsing, the first woman thought. He managed to contain himself and tried to come closer again, calming sounds coming out of his mouth. The ones he was repeating most were ‘Afra’ and ‘Ari’, and she wondered what they meant. Slowly, the white haired woman grew accustomed to his presence and laid back. He gently touched their hands, always making those sounds that seemed to have a meaning for him, becoming more and more frustrated when they just looked at him and blinked in confusion. When he retreated his hands, the first woman grabbed him and pulled him back. Wet trails appeared on his face as he put both his arms around them, holding them close. The women understood it was a way of showing affection and tried to do the same, which only intensified his shaking. After he stopped shaking, he looked them both in the eyes, made some more sounds and left. He returned shortly after, carrying something that smelled good. “Bread,” he mouthed, pointing at a crisp looking golden object. The second woman tried to grab it, but he stopped her. “Bread,’ he said again, the sound smooth but insistent. The word sounded weird when mouthed by the woman, but after she did, he let her have it. “Brrr-ead,” the first woman mouthed too, the sound soft on her lips. He let her have a piece too. It was warm and crunchy and soft, and they both let out a sound of relief – they were famished.

               He kept teaching them things, never getting angry at them, but sometimes retreating into a corner, his body shaking and his cheeks damp. Every time she noticed, the woman he called Ari sat next to him and draped her arm around his shoulders, humming the same song he sang them to sleep. He would then stop shaking and hold her hand, stretching his lips in what they learnt was a smile.

               They learned that the man’s name was Asra, and that he was Afra’s brother. He told them that they had an accident and lost their memory. Whenever they thought too much about it, they got terrible headaches and sometimes fainted. The first time it happened, they were all surprised and scared. It was dark, and Ari screamed and fell. She woke up a few hours later, not remembering anything about what had just happened.

               He was never letting them alone for long, and he was always  showing him new things. He taught them how to read and write and started bringing them books with colorful drawings, taught them how to cook and how to take care of themselves. Slowly, the two women with no memories became more and more human, leaving the beastly instincts behind. One day, he told them that he had to leave for the night, took his cloak and his hat and left. That night Afra and Ari slept while holding each other and barely moved in their sleep. They were growing closer and closer to each other, discovering and rediscovering things that maybe they used to know. It was not rarely that they would make each other little gifts, from colorful glass beads to books and scarves.

               One day, more than an year after they had first woken up with no memories of who they were, Ari approached Afra and grabbed her wrist. “I… I wanna tell you something,” she said, biting her lip.

               “What is it?”

               “I… I want to kiss you,” she muttered. “I… I have seen many people kiss when they like each other, and I like you very much.”

               Afra’s mouth lowered enough for Ari to reach her, and their lips clashed together, teeth clattering, their movements sloppy. The kiss went from confused to intense in a matter of seconds, as if their bodies remembered something their minds didn’t know anymore, and Afra pushed Ari towards a wall. Pressing their bodies together, they kissed and kissed, trying to learn again what seemed to be natural for their hands and mouths.

               “Is this… what you wanted?” Afra asked, stopping to breathe.

               “I... am not sure, but I like it,” the other one answered, her cheeks flushed and her lips plump.

               They dragged each other to the bedroom and fell between the pillows, nearly ripping the clothes of each other in their fervor. Biting, sucking, pinning each other down, their hands hungry for each other as they touched, teased, grabbed and held tight, they ripped themselves open and offered everything. No previous knowledge popped into their minds – it was just them and their instincts, the sounds they made after each touch, the way their bodies were answering to everything. When Afra’s fingers entered Ari, she let out a surprised scream, but soon the pleasure filled her body and made her forget her worries. Being with Afra felt like being with a flame, hot and full of life, allowing her to see things she wasn’t able to see in the darkness. It was not a gentle way to discover what they were discovering – their love all forgotten, blasting alive once more, leaving them breathless and tired, with a sense of righteousness falling all over them.

               The next times when they made love were less rushed and more careful, both of them paying attention at details – the way whenever Afra touched Ari’s neck with her lips, the later got goosebumps; how Afra’s knees got weak every time Ari kissed her shoulder while doing daily chores; how certain kisses were turning them on, and others were making them sleepy and pleased with themselves. It was something that gave them a sense of calm, especially after Asra started traveling more and more. Taking care of each other was making them stronger.

               And so, Asra saw everything fall back into place.


	9. Afri fight (angst, post-plague)

               Cold was biting into her flesh as she walked hurriedly to the shop. She just wanted to sleep. The simple thought of talking or being touched made her want to throw up, and she hoped Ari was asleep and Asra wasn’t yet back. The door squeaked as she opened it, and the sound irritated her irrationally much.

               “Afra! I was so worried! Where have you been?” Ari threw her arms arms around Afra’s body, and the white haired apprentice shivered. “I everything alright? I was sick worried! What happened?”

               Afra looked Ari from head to toe, and her glare stopped on the red, puffy eyes “You’ve cried,” she whispered, her voice hoarse.

               “I… might have overreacted a bit.”

               Afra clenched her fists and slid out of Ari’s embrace. “That’s all you ever do! Worry about me, worry about my brother, worry about the shop. I’ve never seen you do anything besides worry! No matter what I do, it’s never enough. My brother is barely ever home, and you’re always worried about him, but still always let him go. Why is it always me sacrificing myself to keep you two up? It’s always me begging him to stay! Always me bringing money, making the shop work! I’ve become a fucking prostitute for you, Ari, and all you can do is worry and try to pamper me! Let me do my crap if you can’t do anything!”

               She stormed of, slammed the door of the bathroom and locked it. Ari couldn’t even process what had just happened as she walked behind the counter, and then it all hit her. Her knees failed her and she slid to the floor, her chest aching like never before, and she covered her mouth with her hands to muffle her scream. She couldn’t even cry – the shock was too big. One of the two people she loved more than she loved herself had just confirmed all her greatest fears – she was a nothing, and she was always going to be one. She couldn’t do anything but support them, and it proved to not be enough. She curled down on the floor, shaking, her eyes refusing to fill with tears again, and she stood there until her shivering stopped. And then, she stayed more. Seconds became minutes, and her breath finally steadied. Bare feet walked on the wooden floor towards her.

               “Ari, I… I’m so sorry,” Afra said, her voice shaking, and tried to hug her, but Ari pushed her away. She ran to the bedroom and locked the door. The moment she felt Afra’s rose perfume everywhere around her, the sobs that were choking her finally erupted.

               Pointlessly did Afra knock on the door, apologize, cry. Ari’s sobbing didn’t stop until late in the morning, and by then Afra had already fallen asleep on the floor, leaning on the locked door. When she woke up, the sobs had started again. She stood up and started pacing, looking for a way to solve everything. The door to the shop opened, and Asra’s fluffy head appeared.

               “Why are you looking like that? What’s that sound?”

               “Ari… I fucked up and she locked me out last night.”

               The magician ran to the bedroom door, throwing his travel clothes off on the way. He pressed his hand on the door and his magic forced it open. He found Ari curled up in the middle of the bed, her eyes red and puffy, and he pulled her in his arms. “I don’t know what this is about, but you two need to make up. It’s not like you to act like this…”

               Ari just started crying again. “I’m so useless, Asra, and we all know it. Afra earns nearly all our money, and you know so many things, but I? I can barely take care of the shop or take care of you. I’m so useless, and you both have to carry me on your backs!”

               He squeezed her tighter in his arms and tried to say something, but Afra entered the room and laid her hand on Ari’s shoulder before he could decide what. “I didn’t mean any of the things I said last night… I’m so sorry, I was really not feeling like myself…

               “There’s no need to apologize for telling the truth, Afra.”

               Asra and his sister looked at each other, and he nodded softly, He would take care of Ari and make her change her mind, at least enough to be able to talk about it. And Afra needed to decide what to say.

               She only knew one person that would have been able to help. She ran for the palace, hoping that Nadia was going to have a solution. And if that didn’t work, she was going to look for Julian.

               “I’m so sorry, Ari. I’ll fix this.”


	10. Ari blackout (angst, post-plague)

               Ari wakes up. She can feel Afra next to her, sleeping peacefully, if she were to judge by her friend’s breath. Thirst was burning up Ari’s throat, so she decided to get herself some water from the kitchen. When she opened her eyes, she saw nothing but darkness. She raised her fingers to her face and touched her eyelids. Open.

               An unexplainable fear takes over her. No thought of summoning a spark of light passes her mind, everything blocked by the fact that _she could not see_. “A… Afra?”

               Nothing.

               “Afra, please wake up. Afra? Afra!”

               The white haired girl turns with her face at Ari. “What is it?” she asks, before noticing the complete darkness around them. “Oh no. Hold on, hold on,” she says as she summons an ember of fire, too sleepy to cast the spell for the light orb. But it’s too late, she realizes, as Ari lets out a terrified sound and drops as dead.

               Afra lights all the candles in the room with a burst of magic and lifting Ari in her arms.

               “Ari? Ari, do you hear me? Please wake up. Please wake up, I’m begging of you. You’re fine. I’m here, with you. This is not a memory. This is real. Please wake up.”

               She gently slaps Ari’s cheeks, trying to wake her up. Her breath is shallow, but at least it exists, which makes Afra feel just a little better. So she just stays in bed, holding Ari in her arms and humming softly to herself, counting the seconds.

               60.

               180.

               1800.

               10800.

               She began crying. She couldn’t remember the last time Ari had been out for so long. It was usually just a matter of minutes, maybe an hour, but never three. The sun was up in the sky, and Afra began weeping. She hugged Ari tight, tears choking her, and begged her to wake up. Apologising for everything, promising that she’ll become better, having her mind completely emptied by fear and sorrow, Afra could do nothing but cry. When Ari finally moved, her face and neck were wet with Afra’s tears. She instinctively put her arms around her friend, squeezing tight.

               “Afra? What… what happened? Why… Why are you crying?”

               Afra’s sobs only intensified and she squeezed Ari’s wait tighter.

               “I was… I was so scared. You have never been out for so long, I didn’t know what to do to wake you up, I thought I would never be able to wake you up again, and, and, and…” she spoke fast, tears filling her throat, never seeming to stop. “I… I’m so sorry. I am so, so useless.”

               Ari just hugged her, breathing in Afra’s rose scent. Slowly, she moved their bodies as to make Afra  lay her head on Ari’s shoulder, and begun playing with the white curls.

               “Afra, don’t cry no more… I woke up. I’m not leaving you,” Ari whispered, fingers tangling in Afra’s hair, slowly massaging her scalp. “It was just a bad blackout. It’s gone now. And you’ve been so brave! I’m here now, don’t worry.”

               Ari kept whispering silent nothings and caressing Afra, until the white haired apprentice stopped crying. Afra got up and looked at Ari with her eyes lined with red.

               “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Ari.”

               “I’m not letting you find out,” the brunette assured her, kissing her forehead. “You should sleep a little. I’ll hold you.”

               Afra let out a little approving sound and closed her eyes, fitting her body closer to Ari’s. She was tired, so very tired. Maybe a few hours of sleep would help her feel better.


End file.
